The Next Generation Patissiere
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation Patissiere**

Hey!~ It's KawaiiNyaa~~ I've decided to make a Yumeiro Patissiere fanfic! Meh.. I sound so peppy. Anyway, I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!~

* * *

Ichigo POV

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Shouko! Keiko! Your favorite show is on!" I saw two young girls run down the stairs and sit on the couch with me. My two daughters.

"Mommy, mommy, can you make us your special dessert?" Shouko asked me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, sure. Just give me three minutes." I strolled over to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients. I was surprised to see my Makoto making hot chocolate. He only makes that when he's worried about something.

"What's wrong, Mako?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then I-"

"Shouko is going to St. Marie soon, in three years."

"Oh, just that. She'll be fine, Makoto. Don't worry."

"What if she forgets us?"

"She won't! Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay, but if she's going to St. Marie, she has to come over every month, or at least once a month... And she has to call every week, and she has to-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Shhh, Makoto. Shouko will be fine."

**THREE YEARS LATE****R**

"Come on, Shou-Shou! We're leaving for St. Marie without you..." Keiko said with a devious look on her face.

"Hold on! Eeee!" She fell downstairs, just like me... Aw! The days before I went to St. Marie. And during that time...

"Oh, clumsy Shou-onee~" Kimi (her three-year-old sister) waddled over to Shouko and giggled. Makoto helped her up and I took Kimi into my arms.

"Okay, let's go!" He said hurriedly.

Shouko POV

Daddy pushed us out the door and into the car. He said it would be a long ride, so I got in really fast. I sat next to the window, Kimi sat in the middle, and Keiko sat next to the window, too. He started the engine and we were off! I fell into a deep sleep.

_Italics = Shouko's dream_

_"Shouko~~ I'll see you later, Shou-Shou!" There was a high-pitched adorable voice that echoed through my head._

_"Who-who's there? Kimi?"_

_"I'll give you a hint._ Vanilla."

I woke up and found myself looking at the grand, beautiful, Saint Marie middle school. I smiled and brushed my light brown hair out of my eyes to see it better. I also thought, _who was that talking to me in my dreams?_

**Time skip to when they get to the school...**

"Okay, Shouko, please, call whenever you can. And visit as much as possible! And-"

"Have fun!" Mom interrupted dad as we said our final goodbyes. New school, new life! I saw a girl with long, raven-black hair come towards me.

"Hi! Are you... Shouko Kashino?"

"Um... Yes."

"Great! I'm your roommate, my name is Francois Arisa." I smiled as she took my hand. "Let's go!" We ran to the statue of the Sweets Queen.

"Oh, wait, my mom told me to give this to her." I pulled a simple sugar cookie decorated with a blue heart on the pedestal where she stands. I took my suitcase again and we ran to the girls' dorms. I was already out of breath by the time we got to our dorm! I flopped down on my face on my bed.

"You know, your mom and my mom actually shared this room."

"Wait, so your mom is Kato-sensei?"

"Yeah, my dad was a French patissiere." Wow, I'm sharing a room with Rumi Kato-sensei's daughter! I smiled and waved to her.

"I'm gonna go walk around the campus, I'll see you later Francois-San!"

"No need to be formal, just call me Arisa. And, bye, have fun!" I raced downstairs and out the door to see the big, castle-like school that I am now enrolled in. I strolled around campus, and I stood in surprise when I saw a pretty sweets shop called, [insert name of sweets shop on campus].

(**A**/**N**: Please PM me if you know the name of it... I'll give you credit...)

"Hello, I didn't expect to see any other students out here." I turned and saw a light-red haired boy. He took my hand and kissed it. My eyes widened in shock.

"My name is Yukimara Daiki. It is a pleasure to meet you, fair maiden." I smiled nervously and blushed slightly. "These are my friends, Hoshina Edo..." A black-haired boy walked out from behind him. "And Miyahara Akihiko." And a light brown-haired boy also walked out from behind him.

"A pleasure to meet you." Hoshina-san said nicely.

"Baka, Daiki, you didn't even ask her for her name." Akihiko-san exclaimed.

"Um... My name is Kashino Shouko." Hoshina-san's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean, the you're the daughter of patissiere legends Kashino Makoto and Ichigo?!"

"Um... Yes."

"Wow, Shouko-chan. We have much to learn about each other." Yukimara-san winked.

"I should probably get back to my dorm now, it's already 8:45, goodbye, now!" I laughed nervously, like an idiot, and ran all the way back to the dorm room, nonstop.

"How was your walk?"

"It turned into more of a run, or meet-and-greet."

"Who'd you meet?"

"Um... Yukimara Daiki, Hoshina Edo, and Miyahara Akihiko."

"You met the SWEETS PRINCES?!"

"I thought my dad was a sweets prince..." Arisa-chan practically dropped dead on the floor. She suddenly regained life two seconds later.

"Okay, so your dad is Kashino Makoto and your uncles are Sennosuke Andou and Satsuki Hanabusa, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you met Daiki-chan, Edo-chan, and Akihiko-chan?"

"Yes..."

"You've had the Sweets Princes' ALL YOUR LIFE, Shou-chan."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that..." I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

_I'll see you soon, Shou-Shou. Remember, Vanilla~~_

I woke up early in the morning and stretched out my arms. There was that voice again. I felt like she was trying to tell me something, but I don't know what...

"Have a nice rest, Arisa-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks, Shouko!" She smiled and we both got out of bed.

* * *

Me: Yumeiro Patissiere~ How I love this anime.

Shouko: So, if dad was a Sweets Prince, and now he's married to mom, does that make him a Sweets King and mom a Sweets Queen?

Me: Just watch the anime, Shou. Just watch the anime.

Shouko: Fine... But... Why? I can just ask my dad.

Me: Trust me, you don't want to talk to your dad until after he stops crying and making sixty barrels of hot chocolate.


	2. I'm sorry

I'm sorry, but I got bored with this story fast. I'm done with it. Plus, the page keeps restarting when I write chapters on an iPad/iPhone.

Sorry. Truly sorry.

-KawaiiNyaa


End file.
